A Fiolee Story- Sweet Love
by ATFan4
Summary: Fionna visits Marshall's house to confess her feelings towards him. But then...
1. Chapter 1

Fionna strode upon the muddy path that led towards Marshall's Cave. Overhead the night sky was illuminated by the stars, the silent witnesses of Fionna's journey. The moon, in all its glory and magnificence, gazed down upon the Earth, watching its tiny inhabitants in their slumber with a carefree, blissful expression on their face, as they each explored their own dreams. It saw the cunning and soundless predators of the night as they hunted for their prey. Like the stars, the moon also silently spectated Fionna.

She could hear the chorus of a million insects when she approached the entrance of the cave, home to the man whose charms and graces melted Fionna's soul. It was the Vampire King Marshall Lee. Ah, the very name made the blood rush to Fionna's face! That short black hair, those dark red eyes, and that voice…oh, how melodious it was! To Fionna it was the sweetest sound her ears ever had the privilege to listen to. His songs were so wonderful! Yet they related a hint to sadness, the kind that all immortals share, especially those that outlived all their friends, leaving them in a corner rejected and alone. Fionna, the great heroine, desired nothing more than to save him from the darkness embedded in him, owing its very existence to the isolation he had to bear for a long, cold one thousand years. She loved him with all her little mortal heart had to offer. This love, however, knew no limits, surpassing her thirst for adventure.

Today, as she knocked on the door of his abode, she was finally ready to admit to Marshall that she adored him. Before, her nervousness had got the best of her, reducing her to stammer out weakly in her angelic voice, "I…l-l-lo…" Now she took a deep breath and cleared herself of the anxiety that lurked deep within her.

He answered the door. Fionna's heart fluttered in her chest out of pure excitement. "Fionna? I wasn't expecting you to be her at this time of night" he said to her.

"Yes, well…" she replied, "Marshall, I have something I'd like to tell you. I…"

Marshall cut her short. "Now now, please come inside first. Then you can tell me what is so important." He led her into his house and motioned her to sit on the sofa. Immediately after sitting she continued, "Marshall, I've always wanted to say this ever since we first met: I love..."

Again she was stopped. Marshall had sealed his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. What a dramatic effect this had upon poor Fionna! Marshall wrapped his hands around her neck, locking her in his embrace. At first Fionna was too shocked to react, her eyes wide at being caught so suddenly. But how tasty his lips were! She never knew a vampire's could be so…sweet. Marshall had finally won the war for dominance of Fionna' mind. Such a triumph that was, to successfully seduce the mighty warrior!

They stayed like this for ten minutes. Eventually, Marshall gently pulled herself away from her and stared into her gorgeous blue eyes. "Fionna," he told her, "I always loved you. You showed me affection in a world filled with hatred. How could I ever be so cruel as to not return your love? For that, I promise that I'll live my life to pleasing you, to protect you from any harm, and to always be by your side, my Queen." Fionna blushed at these words. They separated, not before one last kiss.


	2. Chapter 2-Eternal Love

Fionna exited the cave, with a heart engulfed in pure joy. "He loves me!" she whispered to herself as her feet trudged on grass. Overhead the moon, in all its silver incandescence, looked down upon her, the only wordless audience to her sudden shrieks and squeals as wonderful images presented themselves before her. In her mind she could see Marshall holding her hands and dancing with her. He was wearing a black suit while she had a light blue gown, one fit for a princess. Oh, how her young heart yearned for this to be real!

She approached the Treehouse. Normally it beamed light and life amongst the green wasteland that surrounded it. Fionna would arrive back home, with the aroma of bacon filling her nose, forcing her tongue to drool, and the sweet humming of Cake as she worked in the kitchen preparing dinner. Tonight however, not a soul stirred behind its windows. It was pitch black inside the house. Overall the place seemed dead, with that uncomfortable silence that lingered in graveyards.

Cake had left to see the kittens and LM, although that wasn't the only reason. She greatly disliked the fact that her young innocent sister fell deeply in love with a vampire. "Fionna," Cake said to her that morning, " I know you…have feelings for Marshall. But honey, he's EVIL. If you started hanging out with him some of that might rub off on you and…well, you won't be the same." Fionna could tell that Cake was trying to say "I don't want you to hang out with a villain" in the nicest way possible. It made her stomach turn, having to hear such a horrible thing from the mouth of her own sister. How could she say such a thing!

"Marshall's not evil. You're just acting paranoid. I LOVE HIM CAKE! Can't you respect that?!" Fionna shouted at her sister, with a broken voice and tears welling in her eyes.

Cake looked at Fionna, and softly replied, "Sweetheart, I'm begging you. Don't. It's for your own good." She then stepped out. "I'm going to see the kittens," she said, before closing the door. Fionna clenched her fists when the cat left. Never before had a spark of hatred emerge from her kind and compassionate soul, one which owed its birth to Cake.

Fionna opened the door of the dead Treehouse, all this time not noticing who or what was following her. It flew inside the house and sat on the couch, waiting for Fionna as she lit a few candles to brighten the room. Finally her gaze shifted to the figure.

Oh the expression on Fionna's face as she saw Marshall, bareback and with a grin on his face! Her heart beat violently in her chest as blood rushed to her cheeks. He had no shirt on, exposing his 6-pack abs. The dim light from the candles enhanced his breath-taking appearance.

He motioned for her to sit next to her. Fionna was more than eager to be by his side. "Fionna," he said in that melodious voice, " I forgot to give you this." Marshall then took out a small piece of paper from his pocket. He cleared his throat and began:

My dear angel,

With the body of Aphrodite,

And the heart of a hero,

You made this demon

Feel joy and love

When before he knew

Only how to hate and kill.

I want to show you

The world,

I want to give you

All the riches

Of the world,

Yet I can do so little,

When you deserve

So much more.

I desire only for you

To be happy,

So that I too

Can be happy.

I'm already dead,

But you make me feel

Alive once more.

"Marshall," she said after he had finished, "that was beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it," he said.

His hands moved towards Fionna's hat. He slowly removed it, revealing her long gorgeous blonde hair. He slowly caressed her face and looked seductively into her eyes. "M-Marshall" she protested. Too late. He had already sealed his lips with hers in a long, sweet kiss.

Fionna's heart fluttered in her chest. How could Cake say this was bad, when it tasted so incredibly good? Her hands instinctively locked themselves around his neck while Marshall's moved slowly down Fionna's back…

The door suddenly opened and Cake stepped in with an astonished look in her face as she saw Marshall naked from the waist up, kissing and fondling with Fionna. The couple quickly tore each other form their embrace and looked at the intruder, Fionna with shock and fear written all over his face. 'What would Cake do?' she thought.


End file.
